


Secret (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Spies JianYi Zhengxi teasing kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Agent Zhan Zhengxi is tired of Agent's Jian Yi's constant teasings every time they bump into each other on missions. But the tension gets too high to deny...
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Secret (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Jian Yi grinned. A thrill shooting down his spine as he pushed the brunette against the dirty alleyway wall. It was dark here. 

One could barely make out the other's features but the flickering streetlight gave just the right amount of light so no one could see this.  
A knee to his gut got him coughing and slouching forward as his hair was gripped tightly. 

The brunette forcing his head back.  
Mercury eyes death glared him.  
The tip of a gun under his chin.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out?" Zhan Zheng Xi hissed. Holding the Chinese Undercover Spy Agent at gun point.  
This wasn't the first time he had a run in with the spy. And the blond idiot always tried to cop a feel while trying to distract him from his mission. 

Spy Agent Zhan Zheng Xi couldn't believe China was placing their safety into this guy's hands. He thought they would know better by now but clearly, no.

Jian Yi groaned when he tugged a little harsher.  
"Wouldn't that be a messy sight? Why waste time on that when we could mess ourselves up in another way-" "Finish that sentence and you'll be carrying a bullet in your gut." Zhengxi threatened.

The blond pouted. "Can't blame me for wanting to have a little fun. I haven't seen you for a long time." He told the brunette who looked frustrated under the dim light.

In a quick move, he was the one pinned against the wall, the gun still under his chin. "Stay out of my way!" Growled Zhan Zheng Xi and the blond found that so sexy.

So he hooked a foot around the brunette's ankle whilst quickly snagging the gun from Zhengxi. Pinning the mercury eyed male against the wall again, this time facing it.  
"I don't think so."  
Jian Yi whispered. Pressing his body flush against the spy's, trailing the gun down his side to rest it on his hip. "Lord knows when I'll have a chance like this again." He told the brunette and watched as the brunette breathed slowly. 

"You clearly have a death wish." Zhan spat out. Yi couldn't help but chuckle. "Really? Huh. Then why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked. The brunette gritted his teeth. "I really do not want an issue between the Korean Spy Agency and the Chinese Spy Agency. But your pushing it..." Jian Yi quirked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you rather I push something else? Preferably down South, aiming North with a pole to your manhole-"

"ENOUGH!" 

Zhan shouted and Jian Yi chuckled. He loved making the stoic brunette Spy unravel. The guy was always so stuck up and serious, he couldn't stand it. It drove Jian Yi crazy with the need to crack his shell, in more ways than one...

And that was the blond's specialty, to break people's masks and dig deep to get out the Intel needed. His whole 'dumb and aloof' appearance was just a ploy to fool people.

Underneath his 'act', he was an observant little shit.

"Or you could North pole me? I really don't mind who does who-" "CAN YOU QUIT IT!" Zhan Zheng Xi hissed loudly. "Why? Does it turn you on thinking about it?" "NO!" The brunette said too quickly. 

Jian Yi snickers at him. As soon as he pressed his front against Zhengxi's back, a second later he was the one pushed against the wall facing it. With the gun under his chin again.  
"Do you wanna die?" The brunette sounded angry. 

"Quit playing hard to get. No one has to know." Yi taunted. Zhengxi pressed him further into the wall and he grunts at the sudden force. 

"What makes you think I want you?!" Zhan Zheng Xi asked with a racing heart, having no idea why he was feeling like this. He did, but dammit, he didn't want to admit it...

"I don't think Zhan Zheng Xi." Jian Yi said looking at him from the side. 

"I know."

"That's not true! I do not!" He denied.  
But then the dumb blond rolled his hips back and Zhengxi gasped, shocked.  
And that was all it took for Jian Yi to use his quick reflexes to have Zhan Zheng Xi pinned against the wall, hands in his hair and kissing him.

The response was immediate. Zhengxi kissed back just as fiercely. Just as desperately as Jian Yi was. Both pressing hard into the other as if they wanted to devour the other whole.

God the tension was hot and thick between them. It had Zhengxi turning and pushing Jian Yi against the wall now, pressing flush against him. And kissing him like a man starved. Swallowing the moans and groans that came from Jian Yi. 

They pulled apart for air, leaning their heads against each other. Breathing hard. Both turned on beyond all hell.

Well, years of sexual tension can do that to you.  
"About time." Jian Yi mumbled and Zhengxi grabbed a fistfull of his hair saying,  
"Shut up!"  
And then kissed him again.


End file.
